disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy
Catboy is the leader of the PJ Masks, Catboy has the ability of super speed and strong cat-like hearing to hear enemies from far away. However, like other cats, he is afraid of water. Appearance Catboy is a blue cat costume with ears, stripes and a tail. In Girls Will Be Heroes, Catboy becomes his female alter ego, Cat Girl with a bushy cat tail, bigger ears, long eyelashes, cat-like nails, and a female cat logo on her chest. In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), Catboy's PJ Mask costume transforms into a Jaquin themed costume with powerful jaquin wings, feathers, and a swift tail. Personality Catboy leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword" and letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. Abilities Super Cat Ears: Can hear any sound from far away. Super Cat Jump: Can jump really high. Super Cat Leap: Can leap at unexpectedly time. Super Cat Speed: Can run really fast at lightning speed than a cheetah. Other Abilities [[Owlette|'Owlette']]'s powers Cat Eyes: A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. This power was self-nicknamed by Catboy upon discovery. Owl Wing Wind: Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo's Power Copier. When clumsified Slippy Trippy Cat Roll: Can run, tumble, trip, and roll. As Cat Girl Super Cat Charm: Can put any boy in a love trance by talking in a sugary sweet tone, casting a sultry stare, kissing them on the cheek, batting her eyelashes, winking, and brushing her bushy tail under the chin. Super Cat Claws: Can use her claws to cut anything, like wires, paper, wood, etc. Cheshire Cat Powers Super Cheshire Cat Vanish: Can disappear like the Cheshire Cat when he grins. Kion's roar Roar of the Elders: '''The roar was accidentally transported to him when he tried to save it from the hyenas. Whenever he gets angry, Catboy lets the roar out so loud and powerful that it can blow away nighttime villains, break the lens of Romeo's goggles, blow leaves off of trees, and even tip over the PJ Masks' HQ. '''As Nega-Catboy Negative Wish Energy: '''In Nega-Catboy, Catboy has the ability to shoot blasts of negative wish energy out of the palms of his hands while being affected by Lady Rancora's negative wish energy. Even though he is not in his Starland form, it's the only star power that he uses on Wishworld/Earth. '''Nega-Cat Claws: '''Aura claws made out of negative wish energy. Like Catgirl's super cat claws, he can use them to cut and slice through anything, and even use them to rip Owlette's cape so she wouldn't be able to fly. '''Positive Energy Draining: '''A powerful draining ability that makes Catboy suck out positive energy out of both Starlings and Wishlings with his Nega-Cat Claws. '''Door of Magic Powers Super Jaquin Wings: Powerful jaquin wings that allows Catboy to fly. Super Jaquin Dash: An aerial dash attack that allows Catboy to dash right into his enemies. Super Jaquin Tail Whip: A long tail that Catboy uses as a whip to whack his opponents. Super Jaquin Sprint: Like his super cat jump and leap, this move can help Catboy sprint super high. High enough to even touch the moon and stars. Jaquin Wing Wind: '''Like Owlette's owl wing wind, Catboy can use this power to make powerful wind with his jaquin wings so he can blow away his opponents. '''Super Jaquin Muscles: '''Like Gekko's super gecko muscles, Catboy can lift heavy things or smash through rock, metal, wood, and other solid things. '''Avalor Magic: '''Unlike Mateo who uses a tamborita to cast magic spells, Catboy can cast spells by clapping his hands together or snapping his fingers. '''Family Magic Like his ancestors and his parents who possess Gentlehaven (mother) and Maruvian (father) magic, Catboy holds both those magic powers and uses them on both day and night. However, when in anger, fear, and irritation, he loses control of it or becomes controlled by it as seen in Catboy VS The Outsiders. And if too much magic is used, Catboy passes out and then falls sleep. Gentlehaven Magic Color Restoring: An ability that allows Catboy to restore the colors of an item that has lost it's colors. Sound Restoring: An ability that helps Catboy restore music, sounds, and even voices. Butterfly Freeing Spell: Like his ancestor, the Princess of Gentlehaven, Catboy can use this spell to undo the Bogs' work and turn them back into butterflies. But unlike his ancestor, he doesn't use a wand to do this. Aquatic Respiration: An ability that helps Catboy breathe underwater so he could swim into Ariel's world. Unfreezing Time: An ability that allows Catboy to unfreeze time on people, animals, and objects. Mirage Breaking: An ability that allows Catboy to break mirages and help people see the real thing. Size Manipulation: An ability that allows Catboy to grow or shrink things. Magic Tag: An ability that allows Catboy to "play tag" with the Bogs. Levitation: An ability that allows Catboy to lift things without touching them by using magic. He also used this power to levitate the Key Of Magic out of Zara's hand. Magic Blast: A powerful blast of sparkles that Catboy uses to fire at his opponents. Reviving Tears: Magical tears of pure love and care that heals any hurt and injured person or animal. Wings of Love: '''Magical wings that allows Catboy to fly and break hate spells. They were used in Catboy and the Wings Of Love. '''Maruvian Magic Glowing Power: A light power that makes Catboy's body glow bright with magic light, whenever he says "Glow!" Just like Elena when she uses her Scepter Of Light. Blazes!: A blazing power that makes Catboy blast beams of light from his palm whenever he says "Blazes!" Just like The Scepter Of Light being used by Elena. Shockwave Snap!: A powerful wave of blue magic released by Catboy whenever he snaps his fingers then swipes his arm to release the shockwave. Aura Claws: Blue aura claws made of pure light that Catboy uses to scratch his opponents and leave scratch burns on their parts of their bodies. Telekinesis: A psychic power that helps Catboy levitate or control things with his mind. Aerokinesis: '''A aerial ability that allows Catboy to control air and wind. '''Pyrokinesis: '''A fire elemental power that helps Catboy use blue fire, and control fire. '''Electrokinesis: '''An electrical power that helps Catboy use lightning power, and also control thunder and lightning. '''Reiki Healing: A magical healing power that allows Catboy to heal himself or others, like Kwazii when he uses his healing power from his ocean pearl bracelet. Category:Heroes Category:PJ Masks Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Cats Category:Leaders